Life is Strange: The Next Step
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: An LIS Grahamfield sexual oneshot, was once part of a chronicles series I had, but decided to upload it separately, especially as I needed to remove said chronicles series. Anyway, enjoy. Rated for sexual matters, if it needs changed, let me know.


**Life is Strange: The Next Step**

An LIS Grahamfield sexual oneshot, this was once part of the Chronicles series I did, but sadly had to take down, for various reasons. Anyway, decided to at least salvage this one, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

Max fought to suppress a giggle as she and Warren tried to sneak into his dorm room, without disturbing any of the other residents of the dorm building.

"Max, please." He hissed.

She nodded. "Sorry I just...you look cute when you get that intense look on your face."

He blushed at that but soon they reached his dorm and slipped inside. Once they did so he turned to her, eyes dancing.

"Oh really." He queried teasingly.

She laughed a little and they both sat down on his bed. They had been out on a date together, their third and were looking forward to the winter break. Today was the last day before break after all and that was mainly why they had set it as the day they would have this date.

Holding each other and kissing; Max allowed these thoughts to race through her mind before they parted for air.

"Max; I...this has been amazing." He said at last. "I almost wish we weren't going our separate ways for winter break."

She nodded. "I know; well, who knows, someday."

Warren nodded, as they settled back, thinking about what to do next. Neither of them were truly in the mood for a movie; in fact they had something else in mind, both of them had been trying to contain certain emotions; but were starting to wonder just why they had to; after all, it was going to be some time before they physically saw each other again.

To her surprise, it was Max herself who actually brought it up.

"Warren, I was...I need to ask…?"

"What is it?" He queried, confused.

Max smiled. "Are you...ready?"

His eyes widened; they had spoken about it, but never planned anything definite.

"Max, are you sure, I mean, we..." He stammered.

"I've never been more sure." She replied. "Really Warren; I'm ready and, I want this to be a good memory for us. Until we see each other again."

Grinning and encouraged by this, Warren wasted no time and soon they kissed again. Max grinned as Warren's hands worked at the buttons on her plain black blouse, before long it was off, revealing her blue lace edged bra.

"Wow..."

She laughed at that and resumed the kiss, breaking it long enough for her to remove Warren's shirt. It was then they encountered their first difficulty however as Warren struggled to remove her bra.

"Ah, Max, I..."

She almost wanted to laugh. "Warren...this way."  
With that she guided his hands and helped him undo it, revealing the bra fastened at the front. Soon they were both naked from the waits up. Max had to admit; normally it was times like this she'd feel ashamed, due to how small her breasts were.

But with Warren, she didn't; she moaned as he finally touched them, resuming their kissing, before moving down until she gasped, as his mouth engulfed her left nipple. She moaned as the new sensations rocked through her as he continued. His hand took hold of her right breasts and ensured her other nipple was not neglected.

This continued for a good few minutes before he switched, causing more sensation of sheer bliss rocking through her.

"Max..." Warren moaned as they finally parted.

She shook her head. "Shhh, let's...let's enjoy."

He nodded, moaning again, softly this time as she removed his jeans, soon Warren was clad in only his boxers. Standing before him, Max smiled and allowed him to slide the denim skirt and then skin coloured tights down her legs, leaving her in her panties, which matched her bra perfectly.

The very prominent bulge in Warren's boxers was all the proof Max needed that he was completely enthralled by her body. She was glad of that, it certainly dispelled her insecurities. She herself was aroused, the wet patch on her panties was testament to that.

Falling onto Warren's bed, still embracing each other, still kissing before helping each other shed the last of their clothing, removing all barriers.

' _Wow...'_ Max thought in amazement.

She was delighted by the sight of Warren, naked above her. While nowhere near as built as a lot of the other boys in school, he did have a definite build to him, Max was glad for that. She didn't like overly muscular men anyway, someone like Warren was her ideal vision of the kind of man she liked, at least physically.

Mentally and emotionally, Warren ticked all the right boxes too and he seemed to think the same for her; something she was also happy about. Amazed by the sight of Max's naked form beneath him, Warren could have sworn his arousal actually grew slightly.

"This is it." He said; she nodded.

Both overwhelmed by passion, it was a miracle they remembered protection, but they did. Locking gazes with each other; they were ready, this was it, they were about to do it.

She gasped as he entered her, he was quite gifted. He was gentle during their love making, trying his best not to hurt her. She found it sweet and heart-warming, being treated with such respect.

This was love and not lust, it was about them, not about one of them. However, after a while, despite her enjoyment, she wanted things to be a bit hotter. Though she did hiss when he accidentally dug his nails into her skin in surprise.

"I'm sorry!" He immediately apologized

One kiss from her granted him absolution and her hips moving urged him to, they were rolling around on the bed, kissing. She was so close already, being loved as a person was definitely arousing. He seemed to be as well. They both felt some kind of accomplishment when the two climaxed.

When they finally finished, coming down from their climax they lay together, holding each other and he gently ran his fingers through her hair. She grinned at her boyfriend.

"Wow." She gasped.

"Well?"

"You're amazing." She told him honestly

He grinned and replied. "Same to you."

He kissed her gently.

* * *

End of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
